


Rooftops

by shoryubug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoryubug/pseuds/shoryubug
Summary: They’ve been friends for a while…but now it seems hard, because they know almost nothing about each other, so each of them reveals one single clue about themselves beneath the mask that won’t compromise their identities, and they come to see each other in new ways through support and care.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Cows and Chickens

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve always wanted to write a series of stories that are just...connected without connection, like a collection of moments that make up a story, but are all kind of standalone, and this is my number one idea for it; just moments on patrol shared by LB & CN.
> 
> So I hope you guys like it, I’m really new to fluff, and even more than that, I’m not really a fan of the idea that the show gives us, that the two of them know virtually nothing about each other...because even at work, I knew a lot about my coworkers through stupid small moments even if I didn’t know much about them aside from that, and I want to convey that kind of thing in this collection!
> 
> Majority of the dialogue for Chat Noir in this chapter is courtesy of siamxshade on tumblr. 
> 
> Also I do NOT know how to tag this aside from 'fluff' so if anyone has suggestions please let me know!

It was sometimes hard forging a bond with someone that you can essentially know nothing about, but there were always these moments that both Ladybug and Chat Noir wouldn't trade for the world, times that the duo had just found the most outlandish things to talk about, and today upon a rooftop in the third arrondissement was no different from most of the other nights that they had spent together. Chat Noir gave a soft sigh and Ladybug simply rolled her eyes in response. Neither knew what to say after everything had happened...which was to say nothing had happened, aside from Chat falling off of a roof and getting seen by both Marinette and Ladybug. Marinette mocking him in a teasing sarcastic manner, and Ladybug outright laughing at him minutes later when she'd met up with him for patrol. Of course, he'd felt lightly picked on, but even he had to admit that the way he tried to smooth it over with the girl on the balcony was funny, and if he had seen Ladybug do the same thing, then he, of course, would have been chortling with laughter the same way that she was.

"I don't know what came over me, I still can't believe I said that..." he mumbled, awkwardly reaching behind his neck to give it a light scratch.

"Yeah, I don't know what you were thinking either!" Ladybug giggled out as she shook her head. Of course, she had to see him make a fool of himself...he didn't even remember seeing her anywhere that would have earshot of the moment!

"I just feel bad though...I mean, I know Marinette has a crush on me...or had a crush on me...dealing with me like that might have given her the wrong impression!" Chat stated as Ladybug paused.

"Okay let's review...she asked if it hurt, you said 'When I fell from heaven?' in that strange flirty voice of yours, and she said 'No, when you fell from that roof, you were like right across from me' and then you bolted! You didn't even explain it to her!" and then Ladybug's laughter picked up again as she held her chest. "I think you're okay from her thinking anything romantic, she probably thinks you're insane now!" Ladybug stated before shaking her head.

"Ugh...I can't believe I just ran away like a chicken!" Chat stated as Ladybug's head snapped up.

"Oh yeah! Speaking of chickens, do you remember that thing about aliens and how it bothers me? I think I figured out just why it makes no sense to me!" her voice rang out and his attention fully snapped to her face, going over every contour of her features.

"Oh yeah? Going to finally contest my everyone loves a good burger, and we use cow’s milk in so many delicious treats as part of an ingredient theory? Because I still think that if aliens really wanted to make us submit before taking over they’d know to aim for all of our cows..cow’s today and pigs tomorrow.” he responded as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah...no." she stated. Chat only made a face at that, and she responded by sticking out her tongue.

"I still don't get how you can be so casual in thinking that cows are superior, and why aliens would take them! I mean why cows though! It just doesn't make sense, they're not even that interesting! Plus a lot of people stopped eating cow meat! I mean yes we still use milk, so I guess that's a thing but...think about it for a second Chat!" she begged, her voice ragged with both frustration and excitement. It was rare for her and her best friend to get moments like this, to just talk about everything and nothing, and she always appreciated those talks. It was hard, that was for sure because they couldn't let any small details about themselves slip through their facades, but these moments were great because they got to learn so much about each other without learning anything at all, and slowly but surely it made her adore her partner more and more with each new thing she'd learned.

"Chickens just make so much more sense! I mean if I was going to abduct some animals it wouldn't be cows, I get it that they want to get farm animals but chickens make too much sense! They lay eggs, which if broken they will attack and devour! Plus the eggshells are made of calcium! And it just comes out of their butts! No other creature makes butt calcium! Well...I mean a lot do actually, but they're used a lot more across the world! Plus they're omnivores, Chat! Omnivores! They eat both meat AND plants! Do you know how scary that is! They're also the closest living relative to the t-rex! Crocodiles might be real dinosaurs but chickens are relatives of the t-rex! Something is wrong with these aliens if they're just abducting cows!" she ranted, slamming her head lightly against his shoulder before running a hand through her fringe.

"Yeah...I guess your right, chickens do make more sense, but it's not like it'd be easy for them to find a wandering chicken!" he stated as she shrugged.

"It's not my fault that aliens are too stupid to find a coop on a farm...or in someone's backyard! I'm just saying that it makes more sense that if aliens were real, they'd take chickens is all!" her voice was soft as she rested her head on his shoulder...another moment saved in their memories, and one of the few subjects that just wouldn't get in the way of their identities. She let out a soft sigh as she shook her head lightly, feeling his own head press to hers as if to lock her in place. Moments like these really were few and far between, but the two of them would always appreciate each one as they came.


	2. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug has a problem, and Chat Noir is the only person that can help her relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm adding this note to the former chapter too, but the majority of the dialogue for Chat Noir in the previous chapter, and in this one are courtesy of siamxshade on tumblr. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter!

Chat Noir had been waiting for her, and she herself was pressed for time, so as she jumped off to go meet him, she landed on the rooftop with a knowing thud, wrapping her arms around her frame as she had made her landing. The events of the day beginning to eat away at her, because it was all too much, and she was definitely over-stressed. Everything was too much, she didn’t know how to deal with any of it and talking to Tikki wasn’t helping her to calm down earlier, talking to her parents wasn’t helping the situation any, it was as if nothing could help her find relief or stability, and everything about the whole thing was overwhelming her, so her voice came out almost choked as they stood on the rooftop of an apartment building in the sixth arrondissement. “Ch-Chat…can I…have a hug?” she asked with trepidation, her nerves shot from everything she’d been dealing with. 

As if she ever needed to tell him twice, by the tone of her voice he could tell something was wrong, but of course, it’s not something he’d ever want to force out of her, so in silence he slowly stepped forward and pulled her into a tight hug, holding her tighter than he ever had before, closer even, severing everything that kept them apart all for the sake of granting her some comfort. The day was calm so far, so they could both afford some time to just enjoy each other’s company, usually, they’d just patrol about searching for something to do, such as saving a people on buses when the brakes didn’t work, or helping helicopters that were spinning out of control and about to cause irreparable damages to the citizens and buildings below.

“My arms will always be available to embrace you milady. Even if I don’t have your heart, I have you, so please if there’s anything I can help you with, feel free to talk to me. Even if you just want to talk.” He kept her close, one hand gently caresses her back and the other strokes her hair as well, making sure he was quite delicate with her. “Or if you’d prefer a more private area, could we ditch this rooftop and go to our usual spot on the Eiffel Tower? This Kitty doesn’t mind where we go, as long as I can help you feel better.”

She fell into his form at his words, and she wasn’t even certain that he’d heard her speak at first because he was silent for so long at first…but she was grateful beyond words for the warmth that spread through her as he kept her close. A soft yawn passed through her lips as she melted against his form. He had no idea, but she really appreciated everything he’d done for her, even the small moments like this one. His company had meant everything to her, she was glad to have him there with her, this wasn’t something she could exactly talk about with her friends outside the mask…he was the only one that could begin to understand the frustration behind what she was feeling…and most of the time she couldn’t bring herself to talk about anything, out of fear that he’d figure out who she was. 

“Chat…I…” she began, his words snapping her out of her reverie as her cheeks bloomed with scarlet. “Here is fine…I…It’s nothing bad really…I’m just…upset. My parents…ugh this is so silly and stupid…” she mumbled, casting her gaze upward into his slitted green eyes, the patience of a thousand saints boring down into her own bluebell hues. “I just got grounded again…because I’m a superhero and I have to lie to my parents about why I keep missing class…it’s just…so frustrating. I wanted to spend time with a friend of mine today, and my mom just told him that I couldn’t, because I was grounded…it’s just not fair, you know! I mean, if she knew I was Ladybug, I doubt I’d be grounded! But I can’t even tell her so instead I’m in trouble for…for being a good person!” she muttered, pursing her lips into a pout before slamming her forehead into his chest. 

“Ouch…” he stated with a wince as she released a light groan. He continued to softly rub her back. “If I were in your position I’d be frustrated too M'lady, but…this is just the price we pay for being superheroes…” he stated, as she lightly giggled against his chest, he felt lighter than air the moment that she had began to giggle, and he was glad to have been there for her at that moment. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all,  
Due to the massive outpouring of verbal harassment that I have received, I will no longer be updating any of my sites or stories after today. 

I apologize for leaving this community, but I have to think about my own mental health and safety, as the awful messages from folks, (including death threats and requests that I commit suicide) - but it's not safe for me.

Wish you all the best,  
Shoryubug


End file.
